Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series), is a TV Series that is aired in Nickelodeon. This series is part of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. This series was aired on September 28, 2012. Plot List of Episodes Season One # Rise of the Turtles Part One (Rise of the Turtles) # Rise of the Turtles Part Two (Rise of the Turtles) # Turtle Temper # New Friend, Old Enemy # I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman # Metalhead (Episode) # Monkey Brains # Never Say Xever # The Gauntlet # Panic in the Sewers # M.O.U.S.E.R.S Attack! # It Came From the Depths # I, Monster # New Girl in Town # The Alien Agenda # The Pulverizer # TCRI # Cockroach Terminator # Baxter's Gambit # Enemy of my Enemy # Karai's Vendetta # The Pulverizer Returns! # Parasitica # Operation: Break Out # Showdown Part One (Showdown) # Showdown Part Two (Showdown) Season Two # The Mutation Situation # Invasion of the Squirrelanoids # Follow the Leader # Mutagen Man Unleashed # Mikey Gets Shellacne # Target: April O'Neil # Slash and Destroy # The Good, the Bad, and Casey Jones # The Kraang Conspiracy # Fungus Humungous (Episode) # Metalhead Rewired # Of Rats and Men # Wormquake! Part One (Wormquake!) # Wormquake! Part Two (Wormquake) # Mazes & Mutants # The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman # Newtralized! # Pizza Face (Episode) # The Wrath of Tiger Claw # The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto # Plan 10 # Vengeance is Mine # A Chinatown Ghost Story # Into Dimension X # The Invasion Part One (The Invasion) # The Invasion Part Two (The Invasion) Season Three # Within the Woods # A Foot Too Big # Buried Secrets # The Croaking # In Dreams # Race with the Demon # Eyes of the Chimera # Vision Quest # Return to New York # Serpent Hunt # The Pig and the Rhino # Battle for New York Part One (Battle for New York) # Battle for New York Part Two (Battle for New York) # Casey Jones VS. The Underworld # The Noxious Avenger # Clash of the Mutanimals # Meet Mondo Gecko # The Deadly Venom # Turtles In Time # Tale Of The Yokai # Attack Of The Mega Shredder! # The Creeping Doom # The Fourfold Trap # Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! # Annihilation: Earth! Part One (Annihilation: Earth!) # Annihilation: Earth! Part Two (Annihilation: Earth!) Season 4 # Beyond The Known Universe # The Moons of Thalos 3 Season 5 Trivia * This incarnation of Karai is Splinter's daughter, Miwa. * There are a lot of mutations in this series. * In this series, the Mutagen is used in most of the episodes, like in the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. * In Season Two, a lot of Mutagen canisters were thrown accidentally all over New York City. * In Vengeance is Mine, Karai mutates accidentally into a mutant snake named Serpent Karai. * In Serpent Hunt, Anton Zeck and Ivan Steranko mutate into the classic villains, Bebop and Rocksteady. * Chris Bradford, a henchmen of Shredder, looks like Chuck Norris. * In this incarnation of Baxter Stockman, he doesn't wear a lab coat. Category:TV Show Category:TV Series Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes